battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlestation
Now, I shall deal my crulest blow! Unleash the Battlestation! - Lord Ferrok The strongest of the Ground Units, being able to destroy all Infantry and other Ground Vehicles. It is only vulnerable to Air Craft. Background Introduced in the Prologue Mission where the Staff Bearer must destroy one and in a flashback campaign the player used it against all ground forces. In the last mission it must not be destroyed or nothing will break the Mining Spider besides Bombers. They are very useful in destroying thing, like MGnests and Infantry. Although barely, the can be destroyed by Artillery or a manually controlled Bazooka Vet, but it takes time. They can be destroyed only quickly with Bombers and Gunships. Involvement Sometimes usable by the player. Sometimes missions require that the Battlestation not be destroyed or the mission will fail. Expect the Battlestation to be slow. It is armed with many guns for tanks and infantry. Good armour but watch out for Bombers and Gunships.They are owned by only Western Frontier, Tundrans, Xylvanians, and the Iron Legion, while the latter two are known for using them en masse, especially Xylvania, as since in the final mission against the Mining spider the Player must destroy at least ten Xylvanian Battle Stations all of them less than a few miles apart at most. However as the Tundran Battle Station was commanded by the brilliant yet unnamed General of Tundra it was significantly more durable and had significantly more firepower, in addition to the fact that men under his command and similar commanders on all sides became noticeably more durable and stronger. Thus not even this Force was enough to Stop the alliance of nations from destroying the Mining spider with minimal Casaulties. Another case of Large amounts of Battle stations in one spot was the Siege of Castle Vlad. At the very top the Joint Frontier, Tundran battallion was confronted by several Battle Stations, anti-air vehicles, gunships, bombers, and the very best infantry Xylvania had to offer. Even though the Allies's heaviest tank was a mere light tank they managed to prevail through sheer pluck and brilliance, such as exploiting the fact that Battlestation's somewhat superior range was negated by the small size of the area and the fact that the entire tank had to turn to adjust aim horizontally, and they were rather slow turners, this allowed the light tanks to go up behind the battle stations were only the machine guns could fire on them and pummel it with 100mm shells until it fell. This and combined with how much damage the Iron Legion managed to do to Frontier Battle stations while they attempted to turn to meet them, was probably the cause of Xylvania and the other battle station using nations to fit a turret onto them, just as how Lord Ferrok's originals had, in addition as another homage to lord ferrok's brilliance in the design of his battle stations, they decided to replace what was essentially an upscaled double barrelled heavy tank gun with dual cannons that were essentially the same as a battleship's. This return to the old design massively improved the effectiveness of the battlestation, making them far more deadly when used in the second war. However in perhaps a very foolish move the Western Frontier abandoned their Battle Stations and strato destroyers, not very long after they upgraded their battle stations to a turreted artillery cannon using version leaving it's dreadnoughts as their only superheavy units. This was done to ensure the peace treaty with tundra, however Tundra went ahead and built their own Battle Stations regardless, but they lacked Strato Destroyers, however Xylvania which is probably the most powerful single nation in the world, had all three. The Solar Empire does not build them, persumably because they view the Battlestation as a symbol of their ancient enemy, also battlestations had to be built on the island/continent they would be deployed in as they were simply too large to airlift, and a transport ship could probably only carry one if it held nothing else inside. The Anglo Isles most likely didn't build their own for the same logistic problems that would make them impractical for the solar empire. Western Frontier Ajax T-500 One of the most deadly weapons ever made,its weapons include an all-powerfull double barreled cannon,two side-mounted bazookas and three .50 caliber Machine-Guns.But unfortunately,the disarmament negociations took them out of the battlefield,to the depression of General Herman. Tundran Territories Mamoothka T-500 This armored Tundran monster were so heavy to be deployed in the cold wastes of north Tundra that the design of special weight-distribution-optimizer tires were needed.It is your only weapon(with the exception of some Anti-Air veterans,Gunships and some vehicles from the Alliance of Nations) in the final mission.It is also the only weapon capable of destroying Vlad's Mining Spider. Xylvania G-14 Goliath Manufactured at a giant complex in the heart of Xylvania,this tool of destruction bears 3 water cooled MGs,2 R-55 cannons and a double-barrel naval cannon in the top.In the final mission,there is one at every corner.A Xylvanian Battlestation was also the birthday present from Kaiser Vlad to Kommandant Ubel, which was destroyed by Tundran Bombers in North Tundra, thus, "Ubel is very sad!". Iron Legion Battlestation The Iron Legion's Battlestation was the first of its kind,and was the most deadly weapon in Lord Ferrok's arsenal.This metal beast was steam-powered.Lord Ferrok himself invented the expression "Battlestaion",a name that is used until now days. Strategy If one is ever encountered, send all of your Air vehicles or another Battlestation to destroy it, as anything else will be destroyed easily, although Battleships and Dreadnoughts might be able to destroy it. artillery have also possibility to destroy a battlestation at long range. if you have one, make sure to give it air cover. thats it. everbody in it's eoad will be annahilated in it's way! to drive a battlestation can be... fun.